


Unexpected Song

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: "I have a better place to clean up," he suggested with a raised eyebrow.





	Unexpected Song

_I don't know what is going on_  
Can't work it out at all  
Whatever made you choose me  
I just can't believe my eyes  
You look at me as though  
You couldn't bear to lose me 

_Now, no matter where I am  
No matter what I do  
I see your face appearing  
Like an unexpected song  
An unexpected song  
That only we are hearing_  
\--"Unexpected Song" Andrew Lloyd Webber

***

Gwen climbed wearily out of the SUV. She stretched, grimacing at the layer of black grime coating her skin and clothes. Deciding to have a shower before heading home to Rhys, she started to follow Jack and Ianto inside.

Owen grabbed her wrist and shook his head. "I have a better place to clean up," he suggested with a raised eyebrow.

Gwen glanced at Jack and Ianto, who had already reached the lift. They seemed to be paying no attention to her. She turned back to Owen and nodded.

He released her hand and went to his car. She looked back at the lift and gave a wave to Jack, who watched her expectantly, and made a gesture to indicate she was leaving. With a strange expression on his face, he waved back and she headed to her own car.

She followed Owen's car as they drove the now familiar route to his flat. On her way, she called Rhys, feeding him the usual line about working late and how she didn't know when she would be home. Gwen tried not to be concerned about the lack of her normal twinge of guilt when she hung up the phone.

Pulling her car in behind Owen's, Gwen got out and followed him inside. They didn't touch in the lift, or even after he let her into his flat. She shrugged off her jacket and set it and her bag on the edge of the couch. 

"You're a mess, Cooper. What'd he have you crawling in?" Owen asked, digging around in his kitchen for something. She could hear the fridge door open and close and then Owen appeared empty handed.

Gwen wiped her face and wrinkled her nose at the black dust that came off on her hand. "I think it was an old coal chute."

"Come on. I'll draw you a bath." Owen grabbed her hand and pulled her through the bedroom and into the bathroom. 

Gwen leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. The bathroom looked different from the last time she'd been here and she realized there was a new bathtub. The main focus of the room had always been the large bathtub in the center of the back wall. But she'd never seen a bath like this one. The tub itself rested inside an outer tub. 

"New bathtub? It's certainly unusual," she finally said.

He adjusted the taps and a small waterfall flowed into the bathtub. "It's called an infinity tub. The channel around the outside contains the water that overflows and recirculates it back into the tub."

Gwen smirked. "You sound like a salesman giving a pitch."

Owen ignored her. "You gonna get undressed so you can clean up or what?"

"You gonna get out so I can get cleaned up?" She stepped inside so she no longer blocked the door.

He appeared disappointed, but stood up. He paused in front of her on his way out. "I'd kiss you, but I can't find any clean skin." He looked her over before grabbing the hem of her top. He tugged it up and pressed a kiss against her stomach before continuing out of the bathroom.

Gwen shook her head and began pulling off her filthy clothes. She dropped them all in a pile by the door and reached for a washcloth. She wanted to get off some of the grime before she got into the bath.

Once she could see her normal skin color again, she climbed into the water. Owen had made it the perfect temperature, just on this side of too hot. The heat soothed her aching muscles and she ducked under to get her hair wet, before leaning back with a sigh.

The bathtub was cleverly designed. Because of the channel around the outside, the tub could be completely filled, allowing Gwen to submerge herself entirely. The recirculating thing made little champagne-like bubbles around Gwen's body and there were controls to keep the water warm as well.

"You look happy."

Gwen opened her eyes. Owen held out a glass of wine to her. She took it with a smile, noting that he was naked. "Mind if I join you?" he asked, not waiting for her answer before climbing into the water. After some arrangement of their legs, he leaned back against edge of the tub.

"I am happy. I like this new bathtub." She sipped the wine, a very good red, and wriggled her foot against the ticklish spot on his side. 

He set down his own glass on the tile and captured her foot in his hand. He drew one finger over the sole, smirking when she squealed and jerked, splashing wine into the bath. Carefully, he reached forward and took her wineglass, setting it next to his. "All's fair," he murmured before digging his thumbs into the ball of her foot. She chose not to question whether it was love or war they were in and sighed as he massaged her foot, letting her eyes drift closed. 

His thumb pressed hard on a spot not far from the ankle on the inside of her foot and she felt a rush of desire low in her body. Her eyes snapped open to find Owen grinning at her. 

He quirked an eyebrow. "Reflexology." He dropped that foot back into the water and picked up the other one.

"Oh." 

"Doctors learn all sorts of tricks." 

She nodded. "I sometimes wonder you didn't go into gynecology."

He snorted. "You're not the first person to say that to me, you know. I expected you to be cleverer, Cooper." He lifted her foot up and pressed a kiss to the arch before drawing his tongue up to her toes. 

"Nah. Too tired to be clever today." She gasped when he kissed the tips of each toe before letting her foot drop back into the water. Owen simply smiled and let his head fall to the back of the tub, closing his eyes. Gwen did the same. She found the silence pleasant and let her mind wander to fantasies of the two of them doing this sort of thing on a more permanent basis. 

Owen's hand brushed lazily up and down her leg, stroking the soft skin of her inner thigh before moving back down to her knee and over her calf. Gwen watched him through half closed eyes. His face held a look of pure contentment, something she rarely, if ever, saw in him.

"We should do this more often," she said softly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

Owen opened his eyes and her breath caught at the intensity in their brown depths. "We should do this every night." He sat up, letting the hand that had been stroking her leg move further up to her waist. He leaned forward further and kissed her softly. "Stay here with me," he said, lips moving against hers.

"I can't, Owen. Rhys'll be expecting me later," she began the familiar protest to why she couldn't spend the night with him, but he kissed her again, stopping her words.

"I don't mean the night. I mean forever." His hand cupped the back of her head, fingers in her damp hair. "Stay with me."

Gwen swallowed hard. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't a marriage proposal, but coming from Owen, it was damn close. She so desperately wanted to say yes. Conflicted, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "What about Rhys?"

"He's not invited. Please, Gwen." He leaned in and pressed a kiss against the curve of her jawbone, just under her ear. "I need you," he whispered.

"I need you, too." She sank her hands in his hair, drawing his mouth back up to hers. They kissed leisurely, exploring each others mouths, Owen's tasting like the wine. She sat up so she could move closer to him, hoping to draw his attention away from the fact that she never answered his question.

Owen broke the kiss and pushed her back gently until she reclined against the back of the tub again. His hands trailed down over her breasts and stomach and then lower. He grinned when he touched her, fingers delving into her folds, drawing a gasp from her when his thumb brushed over the tiny bundle of nerves at the juncture of her thighs. His other hand slid over her breasts, catching a nipple with a tug before sliding to the other one, tracing abstract patterns over her skin. Gwen let her eyes drift shut, willing herself to just feel and not to think. As if he knew her thoughts, Owen's thumb began making circles of irregular pressure over her clit. His fingers moving in her, his other hand teased her breasts and drew little sighs and moans from her lips. Slowly, she felt heat building in her body, her hips starting to move against Owen's hand. His movements sped up a tiny bit and he increased the pressure of the movement against her clit. Gwen's breathing grew ragged as the heat spread outwards to her limbs. His other hand left her breasts to rest on her hip. With a soft cry, she came, shuddering and trembling in his grasp. He kept up a slow and steady movement until she stopped moving and opened her now-heavy eyelids.

A look of satisfaction at a job well done sat on Owen's face. Pushing herself up, Gwen slid onto Owen's lap, trapping his erection between their bodies. "Don’t you look like the cat who got the cream?"

"Well, if you just saw what I saw, and you were the cause of it, you might look like this too." He kissed the corner of her mouth. She felt his smile against her skin.

"I'd say thanks, but your head is big enough as it is." She reached down between them and wrapped her hand around the hardness she found there. A grin blossomed on her face when she drew a gasp from him as she stroked him. "Is this for me?"

"Yes," he ground out.

"Good," she said and lifted herself up and onto him. Her head fell back as he filled her, stretching her. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and began to move. 

They made love slowly, enjoying the feeling of one another's bodies; her breasts against his chest, her hands in his hair, his mouth exploring her neck and shoulders. Their movements caused water to splash over the side of the outer rim and Gwen laughed softly. Owen simply shook his head and took one of her breasts in his mouth. Gwen stopped laughing.

Her second orgasm flowed through her like water, arching her back, pressing her body against his, tightening around him. She cried out his name as she came, moving her arms more securely around him and then buried her head in the crook of his neck. Owen spilled into her not long after, his lips against her ear.

"I love you," he breathed as he came.

Gwen tried not to stiffen in his arms. She wanted more than anything to grant Owen's request, to stay with him. But there was Rhys to think about, as well. She still loved him and she suspected it would kill him if she left. From the look on Owen's face earlier, it might do the same to him if she didn't.

Owen pulled away from Gwen, looking at her closely. "Gwen?" he questioned.

She looked down, moving back to her side of the tub. "Owen, I don't know what to do."

He looked confused and, god help her, vulnerable. "What do you mean? About what?"

"Us." She sighed. "Rhys."

His expression darkened. "I told you, he's not invited."

"I know that." She sat up, exasperated. "I still love him."

"Oh." Owen moved as far from her as he could in the confined space. "Was this a good-bye fuck then? You havin' a laugh inside at all that nonsense I was spouting earlier?" The mask of unfeeling, uncaring Owen came back and Gwen cursed inside.

She shook her head. "No," she said emphatically. "I may love him, Owen. But I love you too. And I want more than anything to stay with you. I want forever with you, Owen."

"So what's the problem?" His angry mask stayed in place.

She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling too exposed for the conversation they were having. "I don't want to hurt Rhys. It's going to kill him when I leave."

Owen's features softened slightly. "What do you think it would do to him if he knew what you were doing now?" She nodded, worrying at her lower lip. "You have to make a choice, Gwen. It's not fair to any of us. I'm tired of sharing you with him."

Gwen slid towards Owen and leaned forward until their lips were almost touching. "You'll be here when I get back?"

His hands went to either side of her face. "Of course I will." He kissed her. "You can have a good cry on my shoulder, then we'll fuck and you'll feel better."

She laughed and hugged him. He put his arms around her, pulling her fully against him. "Leave it to you to say just the right thing, Owen."

"What can I say? I'm like bloody Shakespeare."

Gwen snorted and stood up. She stepped out of the bath and reached for a towel, wrapping it around herself. Looking down at the pile of filthy clothes, she turned back to Owen. "Think I could borrow something to wear?"

He nodded, getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist. "Showing up wearing another man's clothing, that's certainly one way to make sure he gets the point."

She followed him into the bedroom. "I know, but I don't want to put those filthy things back on. I'll need another bath if I do."

He spun around and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against him. "Oh, but cleaning up's best part. You haven't seen my new shower yet."

Gwen rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully. Owen sighed dramatically and dug out jeans and a t-shirt for her. She retrieved her bra and knickers from the bathroom and dressed quickly. She faster she got home, the quicker it would be over.

Owen followed her to the front door. "You'll at least call me, if you change your mind?" he asked. The uncertain, vulnerable Owen had returned.

Gwen laid a hand against his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. "I won't change my mind. I'll see you in a few hours." He nodded and they kissed again. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, the door closing heavily behind her.

***

Owen stood at the window, watching the traffic on the street below. He wondered if any of the cars was Gwen, coming back to him. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and walked to the couch. A bottle of scotch and a glass sat on the coffee table. It had been more than three hours since she'd left. A little cynical voice inside him kept saying she wouldn't come back, that she was at home with Rhys having a private laugh at the vulnerability he'd shown earlier.

He poured himself a generous glass of the liquor and slouched back on the couch, muttering at the voice to shut up. "She would at least call," he said to himself. He knew Gwen wouldn’t just leave him wondering without at least a phone call. 

The voice came back and Owen took a large gulp of his drink, trying to silence it. The alcohol burned as he swallowed, but the voice stayed as loud and insistent as ever. _She's not coming back. Why would she want a screw up like you when she has Rhys, Mr. Perfect?_

"Shut up." He got to his feet and went into the kitchen. He needed to do something, or he'd go crazy waiting. He was already talking to himself. Owen put his glass in the sink and walked into the bedroom.

Once there, he changed the sheets on the bed, picked up the dirty laundry scattered about the room and put Gwen's filthy outfit in the washing machine. At least he could return it to her clean. 

Back in the lounge, he slumped back on the couch. A glance at the clock told him almost four hours had passed and he fell forward, his head in his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so nervous.

A soft knock at the door had him on his feet in an instant. He threw open the door without even looking to see who it was. 

Gwen held two heavy looking duffle bags. Her eyes were red and puffy. Owen imagined the break up had not gone well. He took the bags from her and carried them into the lounge. He heard her shut the door and when he turned around, she stood right behind him.

"I told him the truth. I couldn't just leave him, with no explanation. So I told him the truth and he yelled at me. Called me a bunch of names. Told me to get out." She laughed harshly. "Funny, that, since I was already leaving."

Owen pulled Gwen into his arms. Her hair tickled him when she put her head on his shoulder. He felt the hot wetness of her tears and simply tightened his arms around her. She could cry all she wanted over Rhys and he would be here for her. It didn't matter. She'd come back to him.


End file.
